degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Joel1995/Degrassi Showdown Season 12 Theories: New Promo Edition
Here is the link to the new Promo by the way. Here is the link to the "Bite Your Tongue" promo. This is my 3rd? theories blog. This time it's based on the three promos/spoilers we recieved combined into one. First off: the tagline is "Whose side are you on?" Which gives the whole "Showdown" styled theme. Onto the theories though. (by character) S E N I O R S Fiona Coyne- She's poor and looking for a job, that's all there is too it because there has not been any light shed on her. Mike Dallas- He is a friend of Owen and will be hanging out with the hockey team and will be one of the people causing the homophobic ruckus at Degrassi. Bianca DeSousa- She's with Drew obviously, and will be extremely at odds with Katie during the season. There will be a fight between them due to the tension. Eli Goldsworthy- His new story line is pretty interesting. He's the Drama Star practically and now he has Becky who is the opposite of him except she is just as good of a writer as him. Opposites do not attract because as we know there will be a huge arguement with each other over the Romeo & Jules play (which I repeat is two male leads, Jules is a unisex name, but why would they not use Juliet then if Jules is a girl?) Marisol Lewis- Blahblahblah Mo issues blahblahblah Katie issues. No one really cares. Drew Torres- Same as every other season, whoring around gets him into trouble. Don't trust a hoe ladies and gentlemen. Jake Martin- He's apparently at odds with Luke for some reason, it's probably over the whole Homophobia Ruckus. Mo Mashkour- Really, I wouldn't be surprised if he develops an eating disorder because of Marisol being rude. Katie Matlin- She's going to spend the first half trying to recover and ruin Drianca's lives. (By the way she lost her virginity to Drew, like seriously, what's with these ladies and being with Drew? Is his penis 10 inches long and made of chocolate and spits out money?) Owen Milligan- (First off, I swear he's Irish) He's obviously torn between his brother and the hockey team. He'll pick his brother in the end though (hopefully) Imogen Moreno- lol who? Oh the stalker bicurious girl.....she's still at Degrassi? Never saw anything relating to her. But I think her father abuses/neglects her. I just can see that. J U N I O R S Becky Baker- (I'm going to love this girl, I know it) She's part of the Jesus Club. She's a conservative girl and is against the whole Romeo & Jules, two dudes kissing plot. She also wants Eli, like totally wants him. kidding. But she does hate gay people. Luke Baker- Homophobe, butthead. No one cares. Alli Bhandari- No drama for her this season? If there is it's Dalli related. Connor Desleefrgkriogjergjpergjwers- Same as Imogen, I didn't know he was still alive. :) Clare Edwards- No drama hopefully, if there is, it's Romeo & Jules related. K.C. Guthrie- Same as Connor plus Katie. Jenna Middleton- I hope she's with Jake, but with my luck she'll end up dating Butthead Baker. Adam Torres- He's just stuck in the middle of all this drama. Dave Turner- The writers will probably drag his Jacinta plot (which I am OK with) Liam Berish- Still think he's Bisexual S O P H M O R E Campbell Saunders- I SWEAR HE IS LIKE BICURIOUS OR SOMETHING! That's my crazy side, but my rational side says he picks on Tristan because he wants to be part of the in crowd. F R E S H M E N Zig Novak- His homelife is probably sad. Blahblahblah Maya Matlin- She's like me as a girl except I play clarinet. So she's probably gonna write theories for one of her favorite shows this season, either that or be caught in the homophobia drama and liking Campbell/being loyal to Tristan. And to that loyalty/dating I say: Tristan Milligan- He's picked on for being gay. That's pretty much it. Tori Nina Pinta Santamaria- She's on Tristan's side. Now onto events/rumours: Romeo & Jules is a play put on by the Drama Club, two male leads. The male leads are. *DRUM ROLL* unknown and I will not guess them. Death this season? I think a suicide or attempt at one. My main theories would be: Katie- her dramatic life. Tristan- the bullying Fiona- she's poor and can't deal with everything going on in her life. Imogen- confused about her sexuality, then the possible abuse via daddy Hockey Team They're assholes. That's the end of it. Why no more uniforms? That's a great question: Simpson does it so kids will behave better, more privileges=better behavior, at least that's what he thinks. Screen Grabs Here are some quick screen grabs I took from the promo. Stop whining. By the way, what's with the back of the bathroom? Does anyone notice that weird machine thing? It really looks like a tampon machine or something. Bianca doesn't like him from what we know. I can make a lot of theories from this image. Drinking. That's it. Drew and someone else? Who is that? Maybe Katie? And now: the most interesting: Luke confronting Eli about how Eli does not at all like Becky. Or that Eli is undermining Becky, to which I say HELL YEAH ELI! What's with the tux by the way? And there, here is my full list of theories based on the promos/spoilers. Post your own/comment! -Gustavo Category:Blog posts